Long time past
by Meva
Summary: Thoughts of a time past but when an accident brings her home, can they ever be more than thoughts? pls R+R currently writing the rest of it and opinions never go amiss!


Disclaimer: Okay this is just something to help me from being sued LOL, anyways I do not nor will i ever own any of the characters in Dawson's Creek, just writing this story as I like to see if I can create a story so I'm not making anything from this. Please don't sue me LOL  
  
Series: Nowhere in particular  
  
Summary: Thoughts of a time past but when an accident brings her home, can they ever be more than thoughts?  
  
Spoilers: None that I know of  
  
Author's Notes: Okay well thought it was time I expanded to other shows and well try one I haven't watched in a while and okay in this Joey turned out to be an artist  
  
LONG TIME PAST  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
As Joey Potter the now famous new york artist sat in her high residing studio, looking out across the mass of tall buildings that surrounded her. Her thoughts wandered to the small town where she had grown up in, where she had spent the best of her years and the worst. It had been a while since she had gone back home, it was almost four years since that day she had left. The day when her friendship with the one person she thought she would be friends with for the rest of her life disintegrated.  
  
She had blanked it out, she had almost convinced herself it was for the best but in her heart she knew that it was a lie. Tucking her now short brown hair behind her ears, her eyes trailed across the several canvasses that laid discarded around her. Sighing as the phone rang, it was probably her agent wanting to know why she hadn't sent in any work for the upcoming show. Ignoring the constant ringing she grabbed her coat and left her studio, a place where she had spent so many hours being creative but today was nothing but a reminder of who she was now and who she was back then.  
  
As she wandered the streets she watched as friends and couples walked along smiling and laughing, it had been a long time since that had been her. Taking a seat on her bench she attempted to enjoy the city around her but as soon as she sat down, her mobile began to ring. Rummaging in her pocket, she flipped it open before she furrowed her brow as the name lit up on the screen was Dawson's.  
  
" Hello..."  
  
" Joey? Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you for the last couple of days!" A very familiar voice said almost angrily down the phone.  
  
" Sorry Dawson, I've been busy." She heard him sigh before she asked," What's up?"  
  
" It's...Pacey Joey."  
  
Joey's hand trembled before she swallowed deeply," Whats wrong Dawson?"  
  
" There was an accident Joe, he's in hospital."  
  
Joey composed herself slowly," What kind of an accident Dawson? Is he alright?"  
  
Hearing something in the background she wondered what was going on before Jen's voice replied," Hi Joe, Dawson had to go. How you doing? The art going well?" Joey replied calmly,  
  
" I'm okay, art goes alright...tell me straight Jen what's going on?"  
  
" There was a boating accident Joe, it was a bad night. I tried to talk him out of it but he insisted. I don't know what happened but the coast guard found his body laying in the ocean..said he had been out there a while and when they got him to the hospital, his heart stopped for a couple of minutes before they could get him back..."  
  
Joey gasped leaning back into the bench, the tears slowly gathered in her eyes," How is he now?"  
  
Joey could hear Jen's voice break as she replied," He's in a coma Joey..the doctors don't know when he'll come out of it. They think he hit his head..."  
  
Joey could feel the cool autumn breeze brush across her ankle and she felt shivers running through her body. She wasn't sure if it was the weather or the news from home, the news she had never hoped to hear.  
  
" Joey? You there?" Jen's voice broke into her thoughts and she struggled to reply,  
  
" Yeah I'm here...I'll be catching the first thing I can out of here."  
TWO DAYS LATER .....  
  
Joey wandered out of the airport, eyes watching the crowd before a man who despite his maturity still looked like the same Dawson to her wandered over to her. His arms wrapped around her and they stood hugging for the longest time, before she pulled away and remarked,   
  
" Good to see you Dawson."  
  
Dawson smiled," Ditto Joey, if only it was under better circumstances."  
  
Joey attempted a smile before Dawson led her over to his car, placing her bags in the back she asked," How is he?" Dawson shook his head which caused Joey to sigh, sitting in the car she watched as Dawson started the ignition and drove out of the airport parking lot. Her eyes drifted to the window, watching as so many places so familiar but so strange to her passed her by. It had been so long, she didn't know if she had a place here anymore.  
  
" How's things going?"  
  
Dawson's voice broke through her thoughts," Things are going okay..New York is great." Dawson smiled as he replied," I'm real glad to hear that."  
  
The conversation soon died and Joey was sure she could hear Dawson sighing wearily, trying to ignore it she returned her attention to the people and places passing by. The time seemed to fly and almost as if it was two minutes later, her eyes flew open at the shake of her shoulder. Turning to look she saw Dawson looking at her," Huh? What?"  
  
" We're at the hospital Joey, you dropped off and I didn't have the heart to wake you."  
  
Joey smiled softly," Thanks Dawson."  
  
Getting out of the car she looked up at the tall grey building that stood before her, she had always hated hospitals. Sliding her hands into her jeans pockets, she took a deep breath and walked towards the entrance with Dawson following her. Dawson watched Joey and could tell she was nervous and almost afraid, he was aware of her and Pacey's last words and they weren't the most pleasant.  
  
" Joey!!"   
  
Turning they watched as Jen and Jack came running over, Joey's eyes widened as the pair of them hugged her tightly and were not letting go, Joey remarked," Ah okay guys need oxygen." Laughing they broke off and Jack commented, " Sorry Joe just haven't seen you in a while."  
  
Jen went over and hugged Dawson tightly, before she looked at Joey," It's good to see you again...been too long."  
  
" Yeah Jen it has..."  
  
Jack looked at Dawson and Jen, noticing the lost and sad look in Jen's eyes so he took Joey by the hand and said," I'll take her to see Pace." Joey waved to Dawson and Jen as she was led off towards a lift. Once on the correct floor, Jack stopped outside a door, looking at Joey," You ready?" Joey froze, her thoughts trailing back to her last words with Pacey  
  
***** FLASHBACK *****  
  
" Joey please don't push me away!"  
  
" Leave me alone Pacey, I've made my decision."  
  
Pacey sighed, running a hand through his hair, what was she thinking? Maybe it was her decision and maybe it was good for her future but he couldn't just let her leave," Joe why are you pushing everyone away? We all care for you, you just can't leave without at least telling us why."  
  
Joey shook her head, she couldn't do this not now, she had to leave for her flight in an hours time. Stopping as she felt a hand grasp her wrist, looking up she met the blue eyes of Pacey which had the look, the look where he could see right through her and know exactly what she was thinking," Please Joe just tell me why.."  
  
Pulling her hand free, she inwardly winced at the hurt look on his face. She couldn't stay, she couldn't allow her feelings mess up her future and the one thing she had been working for all this time.  
  
" I can't tell you why Pacey, just believe me it's for the best."  
  
Pacey's jaw twitched before he snapped," Don't give me that crap Potter, something's chasing you away, something's making you run and I want to know what it is, you just can't up and leave on the people who care for you!"  
  
Joey knew Pacey was pissed, he only ever called her Potter when he was either joking or mad at her. Zipping up her suitcase she heard the honk of the taxi she had ordered but as she turned to leave, Pacey blocked her way.  
  
" Move out of the way Pacey!"  
  
" Not until you tell me." Joey knew this was going to come to nothing, he had a determined look to his face and he was looking at her very intently, sighing she tried to push past him but he was not budging," Let me past!" As he shook his head, her anger flared and she snarled," It's you okay! You're the thing driving me away, I can't be around you I just can't! See there you go, you wanted to know, don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
Seeing the suprised look before the hurt clouded his eyes, she took advantage of it and shoved past him jogging the steps down towards the taxi," Joey! Wait!" Ignoring him she handed her suitcase to the taxi driver and opened the door but she gasped as she was spun round. Meeting the anxious expression of Pacey," Why?"   
  
Joey shook her head and snarled," I've told you all I'm ever going to tell you, now let me go."  
  
" Why are you running from me Joey? What have I done?"   
  
Joey's eyebrows drew together," I told you, you didn't want to know." Hearing the taxi driver honking the horn she tried to pull her arm free but as his grip tightened, she held back the tears as she slapped him across the face and as he let go, she sat into the taxi shutting the door.  
  
" Joey?"  
  
Looking away she nodded at the taxi driver and he drove off leaving a very confused and hurt Pacey watching after her.  
  
***** BACK TO THE PRESENT *****  
  
" Joey?"  
  
Shaking her head she smiled weakly at Jack who seemed worried," Sorry, just remembering." Jack gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before he remarked," Okay well I'll let you have some time alone with him, I'll be out here if you need me."  
  
" Thanks Jack."  
  
As he walked away she opened the door slowly, entering quietly feeling stupid as no-one was going to complain about the noise. Hearing the beep of a machine followed by breaths, she walked in even further and she couldn't conceal the gasp that came from her lips.   
  
Pacey lay flat on his back in an god awful white bed with so many tubes coming from his arms, moving to the side of the bed she winced at the various needles that were stuck into his skin. He looked so pale and so lifeless, if she didn't know any better she would think he was sleeping. Looking up she watched as the respirator rose and fell with every breath he took, she hated to think what would happen if they ever switched all the various machines off.  
  
Pulling up a chair she sat by his side, taking his hand in hers..it was so cold so unlike Pacey. He was usually warm and so full of energy, she hated seeing him like this. Reaching up she stroked his hair, feeling the silky texture under her fingers before she stroked the side of his still face. What had happened out there? Pacey was always so safe when he sailed, what had gone wrong?  
  
" Hey Pace..I don't know if you can hear me but just thought I would let you know I'm here. I know I'm your least favourite person at the moment but I'm here, when you wake up I'll be here..I'm not running this time." Squeezing his hand tightly she sighed as she was left in silence only broken by the beep of the life machine.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE! 


End file.
